El dolor de Rainbow
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Rainbow visita la tumba de su padre. El dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido nunca desaparece.


**EL DOLOR DE RAINBOW**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash trata de contener sus lágrimas, pero es inútil. Es una potra de pocos años, y se cayó mientras intentaba volar, raspándose sus rodillas.<p>

El paisaje nuboso de Cloudsdale miraba atrás de ella, y de sus nubes augustas partían pegasos casi etéreos hacia la inmensidad del cielo. Irascible, la ciudad soberbia se reflejaba en las lágrimas de la poni.

De pronto, una cabellera roja y amarilla sobre una cabeza celeste oscurece el sol del mundo y clava sus ojos violetas en su hija.

Es un pegaso enorme, de mirada majestuosa y alas poderosas; es Rain, el padre de Rainbow Dash.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dashie? —pregunta con voz grave.

Rainbow Dash hace un puchero y consigue tragarse su llanto.

—Me-Me caí —balbucea con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Rain observa con rostro severo a su hija. Se mantiene quieto como una estatua unos segundos, y luego se agacha y abraza a la potra que a su lado es pequeña como un suspiro.

—¿Cómo te caíste?

—Quise volar como tú, y...

—Ya entiendo —Rain se incorpora, se recuesta y apoya a Rainbow contra su tronco, cubriéndola con un ala—. Verás, hija, tienes que aprender que en la vida hay cosas para las que aún no estás lista, cosas para las que estás lista y cosas para las que nunca estarás lista.

—¿Nunca podré volar? —pregunta ingenuamente agachando la cabeza.

—Podrás volar —su semblante y su voz son duras como la piedra—. Para eso aún no estás lista, eres muy pequeña y tus alas deben fortalecerse. Pero cuando sea el día volarás tan alto como yo.

—¿En serio? —Rainbow alza su mirada, llena de esperanza, una mirada brillante y hermosa como un arco iris después de una lluvia torrencial.

—Sí —contesta, y le da a su hija una caricia dura como los minerales—. Ahora intenta aletear sin elevarte para fortalecer tus alas.

—¡Sí, papá! —grita la poni sonriente, olvidándose del dolor. Y aletea bajo el alero de un tejado, ante la mirada impertérrita de su padre. Pero cuando Rain la lleva a casa para merendar, y sin que la pequeña pegaso se dé cuenta, el pegaso enorme y duro deja salir una sonrisilla de orgullo.

A la noche, arropa a su hija con cuidado.

—Buenas noches, Dashie —dice mirándola con ojos melancolicos.

—Buenas noches, papá —sonríe la pequeña, y antes de que pueda irse, le atrapa el casco con los suyos diminutos y dice—. Te quiero mucho, papá.

La sombra mercurial de una lágrima ensombrece los ojos de Rain.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Dashie.

Y como movida por un presentimiento oscuro, Rainbow Dash susurra:

—Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, hija, siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón —contesta el pegaso, y su voz parece temblar como una nube de lluvia ante la tormenta.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, a edad normal, observa una lápida gris en el cementerio. Reza:<p>

_Aquí yace Rain Dash._

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto,_  
><em>pero siempre agradeceré el tiempo que pasé contigo.<em>

Ha leído casi trescientas veces el epitafio que ella misma escribió. Recuerdos de su infancia pasan con la celeridad de mil truenos por su cabeza. Recuerdos de su padre consolándola en sus accidentes de vuelo, recuerdos de su padre reprochándole que haya abandonado la escuela de vuelo y recuerdos de cuando terminó diciéndole que la apoyaría en todo; los mismos recuerdos una vez, mil veces, un recuerdo, mil recuerdos una y otra vez.

Fue en Cloudsdale.

Era un día normal.

Su padre había ido por los víveres.

Ella estaba volando por el azul inhabitado.

Fue en el mercado.

Cada segundo un herido y cada minuto un muerto.

Hachas, cuchillos, un baile de matanza.

El mercado se tiñó de rojo.

Y aquel día llovió sangre.

Nadie nunca supo quienes fueron los que ese día irrumpieron en el mercado y mataron a quien encontraron allí. ¿Fueron los grifos? ¿Los dragones?

Fue terrible. Se culpó a los grifos, y estos prometieron que harían justicia y culparon a los hipogrifos. En las tierras montañosas del Reino Grifo se continuó la matanza cuando los que tenían pies de león asesinaron a sus hermanos con cascos de caballo.

Pero eso a Rainbow no le importó, cuando desesperada se aventuró en la carnicería, cuando aterrada removió montañas de miembros cercenados, de vísceras y crines, buscando un rostro, un solo rostro.

No encontró su cabeza, pero encontró un trozo de crin roja y amarilla y piel con pelo celeste. Aparte de eso, masas informes de carne gelatinosa.

¿Cómo podían malgastarse tantas vidas? ¿Por la voluntad de quien, por qué motivo?

¿De dónde halló suficiente estómago como para buscar a su padre entre tanta desolación?

Rainbow mira a su padre, a lo que queda de él, enterrado.

_"Si te hubiera acompañado ese día en vez de salir a volar..."_

Ella habría muerto. _"Pero al menos habríamos muerto los dos."_

Pasa su casco por los bordes de la lápida.

_"Te extraño mucho, papá..."_

Besa las flores antes de depositarlas sobre la tierra.

_"Te extraño..."_

Sus lágrimas riegan la tierra y atraviesan, hasta las profundidades de la tumba, hasta un corazón cercenado por un malvado, hasta un ser amado.

_"Si no fuera por mis amigas, no sé que habría hecho sin ti, papá."_

Pero su dolor sigue, muy adentro, tan clavado en su corazón, tan horrible y profanador como un alfiler en un ojo.

Las lágrimas de Rainbow se hunden, gota a gota, hasta su padre muerto.

**FIN**


End file.
